Free From the Chains
by 1stSOLDIER-wildlight
Summary: She was taken from everything the knew and forced into captivity. She was trained, tortured, and straved but, happens when the people who took her fall to their enemy. what happens when she returns to her mate. what happens when those people hunt her and the other wovles down. Will she be able to lead them against their fear and break free from the chains once and for all?
1. Prayer of the Refugee

? POV

I had been taken from everything I ever knew. What hurt the most was that I was taken from my mate. I was forced into captivity and trained, tortured, and starved. In the end, I had become a lean and curvy soldier who was invincible and couldn't been phased by anything. They would have kept me imprisoned if they hadn't fell to their enemy. Then I knew i had been given a second chance to escape back to my normal life and mate. Well, maybe not normal but, it was normal to me. See I was born a werewolf from a long line of werewovles that went back centuries ago. My family went back so far me and my mate loss trace of them in the 4th century. I had been in captivity for three years. I was ready to get back to my life and mate..._Derek Hale_.

* * *

SO! Here's the first chapter and I hope you liked it! I will update many chapter every weekend because they are kinda short. I must kept my grades up during the week or no more updates at all BUT, don't worry summer is almost here and on May 23 you will have me all to yourself for the whole summer! Please review I love to here you thoughts, constructive critism, and ideas!XD

Also I like my chapters to be names of a song so chapter 1 song is called: Prayer of the Refugee- By Rise Against

Bye! xxx


	2. Do You Remember?

She raced through the woods on her bare feet. She was wear a white sundress that stopped a few inches above her knees. It was good to be back in beacon hills. She was tracing the scent of her mate derek. It didn't take her long to find a fresh scent of him either. WHen she did found his scent it drove her wolf insane and she let out a howl letting him know she was here near him. She kept up her trace on him and came to a house she remembered all to well. It looked redone but, images of a old burned down house flashed through her mind. As she walked to the house and up the steps she heard a second heartbeat. Her wolf was going mad as it recognized the heartbeat she and her wolf listened to on so many nights. Just as she was about to turn the knob of the door flung open and she was pulled in by her wrist. She was pushed against a wall and was went with pale green eyes. they both remember each other all to well. them and there wolves.


	3. A Thousand Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters( Wished I own Tyler Hoechlin though! LOL! Doesn't every Derek Hale fan!)**

**Claimer: I do however own Isabella! XD**

* * *

His beautiful green eyes turn red in realization of having his mate stand here right in front of him and, not to mention the super short dress she wore. Her eyes turned electric blue as her wolf tried it's damn hardest to get out. He runs his hand across her cheekbone and caresses her cheek.

"Isabella." He whispers as he stares into her eyes.

"Derek." She whispers back, caressing his stubbled cheek. Something about the way she said his name tiggered something in him.

He crashes his lips into hers and picked her up. He turned around and started up the stairs. when he got to his room he threw her on the bed. As she moved up into the middle of the bed, Derek took his shirt off. He crawled toward her on the bed and pulled her hips toward him. He reached around her and slowly unzipped her dress as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you..." She whispered in his ears. He pulls her to him in a loving embrace.

"I love you too, Izzy" He whispers back. He lifted her onto his lap and she straddled him as he removed her dress.

He tossed the dress somewhere and began caressing her breasts. She let out a whimper of pleasure. He layed her back down and ran his hands down her body to her panties. She moaned as he began to caress her and she tugged lightly on his raven hair. He slid the panties down her legs and stood up to remove his pants. He climbs back on the bed and hovered over her. He kissed her bruised and red lips gently. she grabbed his manhood and he moaned. She stroked him a few times before he pushed her hand away and nestled his hips between her legs.

He entered her slowly and she moaned. A tear slid down her face as the bond between them was renewed again. He took her in his arms and held her tight. She nuzzled his neck and let out a sob.

" I have loved you for a thousand years...I'll love for a thousand more." She whispered in a sob. "I have died everyday waiting for you and all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought our hearts together again..."

He kissed her sweetly." and I have Loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more, too" he said.

He began to move slowly and gently as she moaned. She racked her clawed hands down his musclar back. He groaned in pleasure as she began rocking her hips with his. She was building up to her climax quick and he was, too.

She cried out as she came coating his manhood with her juices. He moaned as he came deep inside her and rolled over pulling her with him as he let his seed full her. She shook and trembled on him as she rested against his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly. They both knew she was most likely pregant because they didn't use a condom and he was a Alpha, He was meant to breed. They layed there as both of them fell into a peaceful sleep for once in a long time.

* * *

**So here's Chapter 3! I hope you liked it and please review. I am going to try and update the next chapters as soon as possible!XD **

**The name of the chapter is called: A Thousand Years- By Christina Perry **


End file.
